Jerkbenders, Hair-Loopies, and Stolen Kisses
by Gingersoup
Summary: This is a collection of Avatar: The Last Airbender drabbles and one-shots, written by three of my close friends and I. Chapters will range from teary-eyed angst, to romantic fluff, to smoldering romance. Ratings will be placed at the top along with the pairing. Warning: We all ship Zutara. A project by HobsonsChoice, Gingersoup, Thallanos, and Caitydodd.
1. Finally Alone

_A/N: Hi guys! My friends and I are all going to be graduating this year- or we're already graduated (Thomas *cough*)- and we've decided that we want to have this little project, especially for when we're all separated. We all love A:tla and what a better way to put out the little silly stories we have swimming around in our heads than putting them onto the internet together! _

_HobsonsChoice is Allison, who specializes in fluff and imagery. She's also beautiful._

_Thallanos is Thomas, who is a poet and writes amazing short stories. He's okay, I guess..._

_Caitydodd who gets 100 percents on all of her essays (that bitch) and has a true knack for capturing passion. She's also beautiful._

_And me, Bailey, someone who has decent ideas but doesn't have the talent to accurately do them justice! _

_TOGETHER WE'RE... ah some teenagers who want to write stuff down? Idk._

* * *

**_Title: Finally Alone_**

**_Author: Gingersoup_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Characters & Pairings: Sokka/Suki_**

**_Summary: Sokka and Suki had finally found an opportunity to have a little alone time, too bad they weren't really alone._**

* * *

_"Psst,"_ Suki heard coming from a door to her left. She was on her way to the kitchen for _another_ royal dinner, no doubt there would be hundreds of people, all cheering and clapping the Gaang on the back in congratulations. Her back was getting sore from all of the gratitude.

The hiss came again and she approached the ornate mahogany door cautiously. She jerked back in surprise as it swung open and someone flew at her. Her fighting instincts kicked in and she swiftly grabbed the attackers hand and twisted it until he was kneeling on the ground, yelping in pain.

"Ow! Ow!" He cried, "Suki, it's me!" She blinked in surprise and dropped her iron grip on Sokka's arm.

"What're you thinking, flying at me?" She said, but laughed and bent down to help her boyfriend up. He blushed and rubbed his arm that would surely have a bruise tomorrow.

"I was thinking that _maybe_ we could spend some time together before dinner," He grinned and opened the door he had jumped out of. Suki peered in and saw a dark and tidy broom closet. She grinned and bit her lip, looking up at Sokka, who waggled his eyebrows at her.

He pulled her in and she giggled. They had barely any time to be together since the war ended, and now was as good a time as any. Suki was about to close the door behind them when someone cleared their throat. The couple looked out into the hallway where Firelord Zuko stood, looking uncomfortable. The silence was thick in the air as the three teenagers stood, unsure of what to say. Suki pulled out of Sokka's arms awkwardly.

"I, uh- hope you realize that the dining hall is this way," Zuko finally said and pointed down the grand hallway. Suki's face burned and she laughed nervously, waving a hand.

"Oh, yes!" She fumbled for words,"I-I just got... lost."

She cast a glance at Sokka before scampering away. The boys watched her go and the Firelord turned back to Sokka, arms crossed. Sokka bristled at Zuko's accusatory glare.

"This wouldn't keep happening if you would just keep your jerkbending butt outta our business!" he fumed and pointed an accusatory finger at him. Zuko gaped. _Was he really trying to make it out like it was all his fault?_

"If you two would stop trying to sneak around and if you would just move into the same room we wouldn't keep having these awkward encounters!" He cried and threw out his hands, it was impressive that fire didn't explode out of his palms and singe everyone in a ten feet radius. Sokka's pointed finger deflated in front of him as he processed what his friend had really said. His mouth hung agape and he spluttered a response that the Firelord didn't stick around to hear.

He was done running into those two.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Leave me a review! Don't leave anyone else a review, they're not awesome like me. Trust me._


	2. Into the Unknown

_**Title: Into the Unknown**_

_**Author: Caitydodd**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Characters & Pairings: Zuko/Katara**_

* * *

He took her warm, dark face into his hands with a careful determination, tipping her chin up so that he could see into the deep oceans of her eyes. They were cloudy, a storm building within them; she was struggling. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Are you sure?" A flicker of uncertainty crossed her face. She stared up at him, following the contours of his strong jaw to his flushed cheeks, then up to his burnt gold eyes. They were brighter than she'd ever seen them, burning with passion and something else – something she could not identify.

Then he smiled the smile he reserved just for her: confident but somehow shy, rough but still tender, as if he were offering her the best and worst of himself. That smile warmed her to the very tips of her fingers and toes, and then she finally realized it: that something in his eyes, that something that had always seemed to flash in and out at the strangest moments – it was love. It was genuine; it was care and kindness and cautious honesty, and it was for her. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she understood that he was about to give as much as she was; they were making the same leap, and they were doing it together.

This revelation hit her hard, taking hold of her heart as firmly as his hands had taken her face; and suddenly, she was sure. That shadow of uncertainty left as quickly as it came, and she reached up to smooth the worried crease between his night-black eyebrows. Leaning in close, she whispered, "I'll never be more positive than I am now," and let him fold her into his strong arms, breathing in his soft scent – the scent she knew she could never forget. Pulling back, he stared hard into her eyes again, feeling the hard wall he had built around his heart begin to crumble.

When he finally spoke, his voice filled with emotions he was hardly familiar with, it was a low, passionate growl: "I don't understand it, but you do things to me. Seeing you here…I love you, Katara." Heart dancing in her chest, her mind and body alive with feeling, she choked out, "I love you, Zuko. This will work." She said it both for him and for herself, and as soon as it was out of her mouth, they were both struck with the profound truth of it. Unable to bear the space between them any longer, they embraced; and with that first passionate, terrifying, wonderful kiss, they took that last step over the edge, into the Unknown.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!_


	3. Gummy Warrior

_**Title: Gummy Warrior**_

_**Author: Thallanos**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Characters & Pairings: Sokka/Toph**_

_**Summary: An AU in which Toph and Sokka are attending a United States middle school. Also Toph is not blind.**_

* * *

This "Sokka" kid was not human, that she was sure of. No mortal soul could possibly down that many Gummy Worms without throwing up. As the dark, lanky boy tore into his fifth package of the gelatinous creatures she could do nothing but stare._ I wonder if this is what love feels like_, she thought to herself as the macaroni noodles slowly slipped off of her fork and plummeted back onto her lunch tray. By this point every other student in the cafeteria was slowly inching away from the crazy dude gobbling candy like some deranged bird-child.

Toph, however, could only stare as she experienced this thing of beauty in its natural habitat. If only he wasn't so cute, then she might actually have a chance with him. But he was utterly adorable and she hated him for it. He was so close to being perfect. Why did he have to go and be cute? Didn't he know she was terrible at talking to cute boys? She excelled at beating them up and spitting farther than them, but the whole verbal communication thing always threw her off. _Where does he even get all these Gummy Worms_, she pondered as he slurped another victim into the black hole that apparently resided at some point in his digestive tract. She sighed, already imagining the torturous year of gazing longingly at him from across whatever room they happened to be in.

* * *

Review! And thank you for reading!


End file.
